


Мазл тов

by allla5960



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human Blaine, Zombie Apocalypse, post 1s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотите знать самое интересное? </p><p>Блейн оказывается прав.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мазл тов

**Author's Note:**

> Пост 1s, частично АУ, зомби-апокалипсис;  
> Лив-центрик, человек!Блейн, немного ООС, очень по-шипперски, название — пасхалка к словам Лив в 1х13.   
> На всякий случай ссылка и предупреждения о разной транскрипции иврита — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Мазаль_тов

Хотите знать самое интересное? 

Блейн оказывается прав.

~

Лив — эгоистка; Лив вкалывает Мейджеру лекарство и обрекает себя, мир-то уже был обречен в тот момент, когда она всадила Блейну в ногу инсулиновую иглу. 

И Лив не скрывает, она — эгоцентрична; мир ее никогда не простит. 

— Что же ты наделала, Лив? — шепчет с огромными от ужаса глазами Мейджер. 

— Заслужила твое прощение, — говорит она; _успокоила свою совесть_ — рефреном идет за ее словами. 

— Лив, — беспомощно бормочет Мейджер; он прячет взгляд и кажется таким растерянным, будто такой поворот событий не вписывался ни в одну схему. В принципе, так оно и есть. 

А затем Лив уходит.

~

Блейн прав на семьдесят три процента из ста возможных — первые три недели Лив справляется. 

Честно говоря, все довольно плохо, но до отметки «твою мать» ещё жить и жить. Лив теперь ест мозги каждый день, не глядя какие, и крошит зомби, которых теперь легко вычислить по голодным красным глазам, запавшим куда-то в череп. Лив твердо помнит — популяцию необходимо истребить до того, как они сорвутся и наплодят себе подобных. 

Клайв рассказывает о странных убийствах с проломленными черепами, говорит, что, наверняка, серийный убийца. Бабино делится с ней версиями за куском пиццы, потому что у Лив теперь нет времени разыгрывать спектакли со сверхъестественными силами. 

Рави рядом нет — уехал искать Пейтон. Кажется, в штат Мэн. И остановить Лив некому. 

— Прости, Лив, ты сама все понимаешь, я на неделю, максимум две, я найду ее, обещаю, а потом вернусь и сразу за вакцину, честное слово, — скороговоркой обещает Рави, параллельно расписываясь в отпускном листе — морг теперь числится за мисс Мур. 

_В холодильнике давно нет вакцины, можно не торопиться, Рави._

Но Лив молчит.

~

А потом в сети начинаются появляться фотки, которые все критикуют за фотошоп, после видео с камер телефонов, а в итоге все заканчивается местными новостями, которые потом транслируют по национальному каналу.   
В чертовом Сиэтле наступает чертов зомби-апокалипсис. 

И здесь уже отметка «твою мать» превышена.

~

Людей эвакуируют, многих не успевают, по улицам разгуливают озверевшие твари, которых вынести можно только выстрелом в голову. 

Лив страшно, но она не идет к людям, не звонит матери, не пишет Мейджеру или Рави; Лив прячется в супермаркете, который самым первым оккупировали зомби. 

В ее углу, у холодильников, везде темно-бурая кровь, пара трупов, заботливо укрытая пакетами с жизнерадостным логотипом сети магазинов, и надувной матрас из отдела туризма. Теперь Лив плевать на свежесть мозгов. 

Лив, честно говоря, не знает чего ждать. Город оцеплен, приближающиеся к забору зомби (хотя если честно, кто-угодно, правительству не выгодно спасать умудрившихся выжить) расстреливаются без предупреждения. Может быть их всех потравят, подорвут, как в «Обители зла» с Милой Йовович. Может просто плюнут да закроют, не пожелают тратить средства, поставят на то, что все зомби подохнут сами. 

Единственное, что Лив точно знает, — ей выхода отсюда нет.

~

У Лив мозгов достаточно; если экономить, то хватить на года два. Правда, о свежести говорить не приходится, но кому какое дело в такие-то времена. 

Лив не выходит из своего супермаркета; честно говоря, она и из своего угла редко выбирается. И когда ее атакуют, лезут со всех сторон, Лив в первую очередь страшно, будто она не зомби, честное слово. 

Первого, второго и третьего она убивает сама, а за ними стоят ещё три десятка, и у Лив вывернуто колено и рассечена бровь. 

Все нереально плохо. 

— Прикройся. 

Ей на плечи ложится тяжелый брезент, а через пару секунд — где-то пятнадцать, может двадцать, — на нее бросаются сверху, и все гремит, как приглушенный звук экстренных новостей об экстремистах с Востока по телевизору. 

И после, когда Лив поднимается, — сама, ей никто не помогает, — первое, что она видит, — это Блейн, перезаряжающий винтовку с полицейским гербом на рукоятке. Блейн щурится на один глаз и точным выстрелом выносит мозг последнему — тот наполовину разорван, но тянет к ним изгнившие руки; Лив хочется попрощаться с завтраком за последние три дня. 

Блейн поворачивается к ней с ухмылкой, даже доброй, если присмотреться, и смотрит на нее, опираясь на винтовку. У него снова темные волосы, кожа с неровным, естественным загаром и куртка яркого, дешевого спортивного костюма. Лив ждет, что он протянет ей утопиум и попытается облапать.   
Но, конечно, ничего такого не происходит. 

— Какая встреча, — издевательски тянет Блейн, не двигаясь с места. — Малышка Мур. 

Лив молчит, смотрит на него во все глаза и чувствует теплящуюся в низу живота, странную радость. Ее трясет, ей страшно, и рядом нет никого из тех двух более-менее нормальных жизней, что у нее были, кроме Блейна. А он был в двух из них. 

Блейн серьезнеет, когда Лив ничего ему не отвечает; он неуверенно делает шаг вперед. 

Лив в два шага пересекает оставшееся растояние и обнимает его, утыкаясь носом в ямку между ключиц — у Блейна там шумит кровь, сердце бьется так быстро-быстро для мертвой Мур. И Лив жмется крепче, несмотря на напряженного Блейна, — Блейн живой, и у нее больше никого, кроме него, нет.

~

— Какого черта не эвакуировалась? — спрашивает у нее Блейн, когда они сидят в детском кафе-мороженном с разбитыми витринами. 

У них есть остатки упакованных коржей, и Блейн поливает бисквиты сиропом для мороженого, прежде чем запихнуть себе в рот. Лив есть не хочет, но смотрит с такой завистью, что второй корж Блейн даже надкусить не может, не то чтобы проглотить. 

— Они всех проверяли на укусы, порезы, ссадины, — лаконично отвечает Лив. — А я же прямо рекламный проспект для зомби. 

Блейн ухмыляется шутке и откидывается на спинку неудобного стула. 

— Почему жила в супермаркете? Насколько помню, квартирка твоя была вполне себе ничего, — продолжает спрашивать Блейн, и Лив отвечает — ей уже плевать кому говорить, лишь бы только слушали и отвечали. 

— Слишком все о родных напоминало. Глупо, знаю, — говорит Лив и подтягивает коленки к подбородку — ей эти стульчики для малолеток в самый раз, в отличие от Блейна. 

Блейн задумчиво смотрит на нее, они оба молчат и кажется, будто чего-то ждут. Но Лив — эгоистка; Лив не станет спрашивать, почему Блейн здесь.

~

Они без слов держатся вместе. 

Первые дня четыре они просто гуляют по городу в поисках приличного жилья и еды для Блейна, — у Лив в циничном желтом контейнере бывшей конторы Де Бирса лежит свой маленький запас, — и отстреливают зомби. 

В конце концов, Лив приводит Блейна к дому Мейджера. Аренду теперь платить некому, так что им как раз по карману. Блейн селится в комнате Рави, Лив не желает даже заходить в спальню Мейджера и спит на диване в гостиной — Блейн приносит ей постельное белье из его комнаты. 

На пятый день Блейн укрепляет дверь, а Лив заколачивает окна, оставляя одно единственное наверху, под чердаком. И когда над склонившимся к инструментам Блейном свистит пуля, он дергается — рядом, буквально в пяти метрах, лежит дохлый зомби, а в твердых руках Лив остывает винтовка. 

На шестой, седьмой день они перетаскивают мозго—запасы Лив в дом к Мейджеру. Они, наверняка, смотрятся забавно — Лив с продуктовой тележкой и Блейн с винтовкой на перевес. Над ними голубое небо, и динамик айпада Блейна разрывает «Нирвана». 

На десятый — они набивают холодильник едой, — в основном, полуфабрикатами быстрой разморозки и консервами, — и официально начинают новую жизнь.

~

— За наше неопределенное будущее, — салютует ей пластиковым стаканом Блейн и выпивает в один глоток газировку — после обратного обращения к алкоголю даже не тянет. 

— Это точно, — отстраненно соглашается Лив, а после вполне осмысленно смотрит на Блейна и спрашивает: — И что мы будем делать дальше? 

— Я что, твой папочка? — ухмыляется Блейн, надкусывая кусок резиновой на вкус пиццы, которую он сам разморозил пять минут назад в микроволновке. — Почему у тебя даже это выходит лучше?

— Я просто размораживаю ее в духовке, а не в микроволновке, — отмахивается Лив и снова повторяет: — Блейн, что мы будем делать? 

— Ждать судного дня? — весело предлагает Блейн и картинно расширил глаза: — Стой, подожди, он уже наступил, благодаря одной милой коронеру, не будем показывать пальцем, конечно...

— Блейн, — устало зовет его Лив, сидящая по-турецки напротив, и крепче сжимает свои колени. 

Блейн вздыхает, кусает пиццу ещё раз и бросает обратно на тарелку. 

— Я не знаю, Лив, — отвечает он после паузы. — Я не знаю.

~

Так они живут почти месяц. 

Что странно, ни у него, ни у нее нет мыслей подключится к радио, узнать, что там затевают нормальные американцы, которые не-зомби и не-бывшие-зомби. Наверное, Блейн и Лив попросту смиряются, мол заслужили, будем ждать наказания. 

А потом Лив ест очередной мозг, и на Блейна срабатывают видения. Оказывается, что Лив сожрала его бывшего босса из нарко-бизнеса, и Блейн смеется так громко и сумасшедше, что Лив хочется по-тихоньку откусить кого-нибудь другого — у нее полно вариантов в контейнерах. 

К слову, контейнеры не подписаны, и для Лив они теперь каждый, как киндер-сюрприз, — в каждом желтом контейнере незнамо какой человек с черт знает каким характером и прошлым. Сейчас она начинает ценить личные дела убитых. 

Но Блейн ее останавливает, буквально хватает за руку, и Лив, настоящей Лив, не той, что под воздействием мозгов, становится чуточку страшно. Блейн внезапно нежно гладит ее по руке и говорит, что этот придурок, его босс, знал о паленом утопиуме и как-то проболтался о паре партий, которые из-за этого забраковали; Блейн говорит, что он слишком жаден — паленый утопиум где-то в городе. 

Лив смотрит долго-долго, затаив дыхание, а после — целует, прямо в губы. И Блейн отвечает, хотя мысленно замечает, что ее язык в его рту, как ледышка в стакане с теплой колой — все ненавидят теплую колу.

~

Они носятся по всему городу, на какие-то склады, стрип-клубы, места, где были закладки товара. У них на это уходит почти восемь дней и двести патронов, хотя, стоит отметить, зомби стало гораздо меньше в последнее время. Но Блейну и Лив не до этого — они находят чертов утопиум. 

Утопиум, — две партии по тридцать ампул, — валяется в сейфе за картиной в бывшем кабинете того придурка, которого съела Лив, и все это отдает дешевой сериальностью, что не упускает возможности подметить Блейн.   
И, честно говоря, Лив с ним давно согласна по всем пунктам. 

На обратной дороге они берут два ящика Мак Рейнджер прямо с витрины давно разграбленного магазинчика — даже зомби обходят стороной чертов энергетик.

~

У Рави, конечно, находится все для создания вакцины, а у Лив, разумеется, хватает мозгов (спасибо семи годам медицинского университета) и книг (спасибо городской библиотеке). Крыс только нет, но Лив давно плевать на безопасность — она перетягивает руку жгутом и долго-долго пытается найти вену. Когда почти получается, крепкая ладонь Блейна лепит жгучую пощечину; Блейну не наплевать на безопасность жизни Лив.

~

— Если я вдруг излечусь, — говорит Лив, играя с белой зомби-мышью, — куда мы пойдем? Попытаемся наладить связь с миром? Я имею в виду, не зомби-миром? Или... 

— Или останемся тут, как и раньше, — заканчивает за нее Блейн и с шумом втягивает в себя китайскую лапшу — книги по кулинарии в городской библиотеке стоят на соседней полке с медицинскими. 

Лив оглядывается кругом — раскрытые книги с аппетитными и не очень картинками, все семь сезонов «Девочек Гилмор» на DVD, домашний питомец в руках и Блейн, с которым у нее вроде как семья, напротив. 

— Или останемся тут, как и раньше, — повторяет Лив. 

Лив шепчет, будто бы боясь, что Блейн ее услышит; Лив не хочет, чтобы Блейн знал, что это — все чего она когда-либо хотела от жизни.

~

В конце концов, все ее дни проходят в комнате Блейна, где стоит оборудование Рави, и сам Блейн лежит раскинувшись на его кровати на пледе из «Звездных войн». У Блейна длинные ноги, и они свисают с постели где-то на десять лишних сантиметров, что почему-то кажется Лив забавным. 

— Ну, что? Близка к созданию вакцины, Кюри-Складовская? — с насмешкой спрашивает Блейн, нависая над Лив и микроскопом. 

— Кюри-Складовская и близко не работала с биохимией, — отзывается Лив, чувствуя щекотящее шею горячее дыхание — очередное напоминание, что Блейн живой; она — нет. 

— Зануда, — вздыхает Блейн и отталкивается ладонями от стола, пошатнув его — ничего не разбивается, кроме как терпения Лив. 

Блейн ложится на кровать, можно сказать, в исходную позу, закладывает руки за голову, и Лив тупо пялится в глазок микроскопа ещё пару минут, прежде чем встает со стула и сбрасывает халат. 

Лив садится на Блейна сверху, буквально седлая его бедра, и невозмутимо растегивает свою кофточку под восхищенный и довольный взгляд снизу. Блейн смотрит шоу до конца, не прикасаясь к ней руками, хотя Лив чувствует его заводит один лишь вид — стояк упирается ей в промежность. 

Лив не сексуально бросает кофточку на пол и заводит руки за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик, а после наклоняется к Блейну и втягивает его в поцелуй, цепляясь за ворот футболки. И Блейн оживает — он отвечает, отзывается на любые ее движения, сам перехватывает инициативу, расцеловывает ее шею, грудь, зубами затрагивая соски. 

Секс выходит быстрым, сумбурным: у Блейна давно ничего не было, его едва хватает на пару минут, а Лив не жалуется — разрядка наступила, и ей все равно сколько это заняло по времени. 

Скомканный плед с маской Дарта Вейдера лежит полу вместе с футболкой Блейна и лифчиком Лив.

~

И однажды у Лив получается. Крыса больше не белая, и глаза у нее не горят бешенно-красным. 

Блейн уходит куда-то один, говорит, что так нужно, и Лив честно пытается ему верить, но в голове только назойливое _он уходит без тебя и не вернется ни-ког-да, ни-ког-да, ни-ког-да_. 

Когда Блейн приходит, у него порвана штанина, щека вся в черной крови и пустая винтовка. Лив задыхается от ужаса и быстро-быстро осматривает его, трогает везде, где может достать, гладит по лицу пальцами, обводит скулы и настойчиво целует в губы. 

Блейн криво ухмыляется и достает из кармана брелок с ключами: 

— Держи. Это последний сюрприз, потому что, знаешь, опасно что-то в последнее время сюрпризы делать. 

Лив неуверенно берет ключи, разглядывает эмблему элитной новостройки на брелке и возвращает взгляд обратно на Блейна. 

— Двадцать первый этаж. Защиты немеренно. Никакие зомби не долезут, — говорят ей в ответ на этот взгляд. 

Лив смело берет шприц с вакциной и чуть медлит, протыкая иглой кожу, — они ни разу не говорили о них; Лив — эгоистка, ей нужно услышать, что ее любят и что никогда не предадут. 

Лив молчит. 

Лив вкалывает вакцину, и Блейн держит ее за плечи, когда ее сердце начинает биться быстрее.


End file.
